Mistaken Idenity
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: After being mistaken for another man Nick finds himself on the run with a mute as his guide.
1. Chapter 1

**You know the drill...I do not own The Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters. Instead of doing this in scenes I'm going to attempt it in 'chapter form'..if I switch back to the way I've been doing it? Don't be too surprised.**

**MISTAKEN IDENTITY**

**Chapter One**

Nick muttered as he turned round yet another bend. How hard was it to go from Rockville to Stockton? Yet that's what he'd done...made it hard by taking a wrong turn. The sun was starting to set which meant he would have to bed down, again, on the cold hard ground. When he saw smoke rising from a cabin he smiled, maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't have to.

He had just dismounted when he heard it, the sound of a pistol being cocked. Slowly he turned around. Nick stared in disbelief as a total stranger waved his pistol through the air and yelled, "You have some nerve coming back here! I told you to stay away! I told you I'd kill you if you ever stepped foot on this land again!" What on earth was he talking about? Before Nick could ask though a dark haired woman opened the door and stepped out.

"Get back in the house!" the man barked, only the woman didn't listen. Instead she ran down the steps and put herself in between Nick and the man. That really set the man off.

"Girl! How can you stand to be near him! After what he done! Get away from him!" the man took a step forward. Nick was shocked when the woman reached behind her, grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her waist. He tried to speak only to find the man screaming again.

"He's no good, girl! He didn't stand by ya the first time; I don't see how he'll do any different this time! Besides, once Will and the others find out he's back, they'll kill him without a second thought!" Again he took a step forward, this time the woman grabbed Nick's arm and pulled him towards the cabin.

Again Nick tried to speak only to have the man continue his rampage calling the woman every name under the sun, well, any name that was down right vulgar. Once they were inside the woman slammed the door shut and locked it.

"I don't know..." Nick started to speak only to find the woman covering his mouth and shaking her head. Nick was confused. What was going on? He watched as the woman threw a few things together. Nick grew worried as he realized she was grabbing a few of her things. Clearly he'd had the dumb luck of finding himself in a place where he looked like someone else.

Nick again attempted to explain there had been a mistake made, "Ma'am. From what that fellow out there said I'm gonna guess..." again he found her hand over his mouth only this time she pointed to her ears then to him, nodded in the affirmative but then moved her hand to her mouth and shook her head. His eyes widened. "You can't talk, can you?"

She shook her head then grabbed her things. Peeking out from behind the 'curtain' (if it could be called that) she viewed the landscape out front. Soon he found himself being dragged out the front door. Before he could stop her, the woman was on his horse and grabbing his wrist.

If it weren't for the fact that the words '..._will kill him on sight_.' went running through his mind Nick would have argued. "Good grief," he muttered as he quickly mounted Coco, "what the he..blazes did I go and get myself into?" Before he could do a thing the woman had put his horse to a dead run.


	2. Chapter 2

**You know the drill...I do not own The Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters. Instead of doing this in scenes I'm going to attempt it in 'chapter form'..if I switch back to the way I've been doing it, don't be too surprised. (Also, the one place Nick and the woman stay in? I don't know if such a place actually exists in California but I do know they DO exist in the U.S. so...for the sake of the story? California gets one too)**

**MISTAKEN IDENTITY**

**Chapter Two**

Nick didn't know exactly where the young woman was taking him, but the fact that she knew where she was going was crystal clear. After all, the turns and twists she was making were made without hesitation or stopping long enough to doublecheck anything.

"_You do realize, dear brother, taking the stagecoach would be just as easy." Those were the words spoken by Jarrod just before he'd mounted Coco and left the ranch. Maybe he should have listened._

When they came to a creek Nick was surprised, but not necessarily shocked, when the young woman guided Coco into the water and had the horse travel down the side of it. She was doing what she could to lower the chances of the men being able to follow them! "Well, girl," Nick grinned, "you may not be able to talk, but you ain't without brains. I don't suppose you'll argue with me if I talk though." It only served to confuse him more as her hand flew and, reaching behind her, covered his mouth.

_'What is going on!' _Nick was getting frustrated. He was grateful the young lady was obviously doing what she could to protect him, but why was she doing it? After all, after hearing his voice surely she would realize he was not the man he'd been mistaken for.

When they came to a place that held a bunch of rocks and flat stones the young woman guided the horse back onto dry ground. From there on out she was using every trick Nick had ever seen to ensure losing anyone who might be following them. It had to be three in the morning by the time they stopped below a small trail. Down below them was another cabin. Nick started to turn the horse toward the cabin only to get yet another shock. The young woman tugged on the reins and pointed up the small trail.

A portion of Nick told him to take a chance on the cabin, but the other part said not to fight the young woman. "Whatever you say, ma'am." Nick shook his head and muttered. What felt like an hour later (it really was closer to thirty minutes than sixty) they came to a small opening.

"How..." Nick started to speak quite loudly only to find her hand upon his mouth again. He lowered his voice and whispered, "Look, young lady. I'm tired of being so blasted confused. I don't know who you think I am or anything else that is going on, but I know this much...there's no way this horse is going through that opening!" His volume was may have been extremely low, but his tone was not.

She nodded her head and nudged the horse forward. Nick was amazed as, the closer they got, the wider the opening seemed to get. Had his eyes gone crazy? Soon they were inside what looked to be a small hidden oasis. He dismounted and then helped the young woman down.

She started laying out the blankets she'd grabbed. As tired as he was Nick knew he had to get some answers BEFORE falling asleep. "Ma'am. We've got to find a way to communicate. I don't know who you or that gentleman back there think I am, but my name is Nick Barkley. I'm a rancher from Stockton."

He watched as she removed the locket she'd been wearing and handed it to him; it was in the form of a heart. He opened it up and caught his breath. If he didn't already know better he would have sworn it was he who stood alongside the young woman.

"I don't know who he is," Nick shut the locket and handed it back to the woman, "nor do I know what he's done to make it so that fellow back there, and the ones he referred to, want him dead only I ain't him. If I could just tell them..." he stopped when she started shaking her head in the negative.

He watched as she pointed in the direction they'd come and then covered her ears and closed her eyes. When she opened them back up and removed her hands Nick scratched the back of his neck, "Are you saying they won't listen?" What on earth had the fellow done? Or did he really want to know?

She nodded, pointed in the direction they were heading and then to the two of them. Nick didn't see where he had a choice. Until they got to a civilized town he figured his only hope for survival lay in staying with the stranger. "Don't supposed you have a name?" Nick lay down on the blanket she'd spread out; thank goodness it was wide enough to enable two people to sleep without touching.

She pointed up to the night sky. His eyebrows narrowed. What was she trying to tell him? Again she pointed up to the sky. "Sky?" He asked. She shook her head and pointed again. After a minute Nick looked at her and asked, "Star?" A huge grin appeared on her face.

"Star." Nick couldn't help but shake his head slightly. What kind of name was that to stick a girl with?


	3. Chapter 3

**MISTAKEN IDENITY**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Nick about jumped out of his skin as Star shook his arm. "Huh?" He sat up and looked around. She had Coco already to go and was chomping at the bit for him to get up so she could get the blanket. "Girl," he looked up at the sky and the position of the sun, "We probably only slept a couple of hours. Sure wish you could tell me what the Sam Hill that other fellow was supposed to have done to make him such enemies!"

Star rolled up the blanket threw it on the back on the horse and, before Nick could say another word, she'd mounted the stead and was waiting for him. "Tell me this much. Where ever you're insistin' on goin', does it least have someone who can really help us?"

Star nodded, but jerked on his arm. "I'm comin'!" Nick barked softly; still irritated at the fact he found himself on the run for another man's crimes; and he had to have committed at least one crime for everyone to want him six feet under!

As he pushed Coco forward Nick glanced down and, for the first time, noticed the ring that the woman wore on her left hand. Without thinking he barked, "That other guy? He's your husband ain't he?"

He was shocked when she shook her head. She pointed to the locket and then held up her hand. Nick took a stab in the dark, "He's not your husband; he's your fiance or was, anyway?" She nodded.

"I reckon if you're insistin' we hightail it away from your family you sincerely believe they'd not listen to me. Only girl," Nick shook his head, "If they catch up with us and try to kill me I won't be shooting imaginary bullets." She simply shrugged her shoulders and kept her eyes straight ahead.

It was almost dark when they came upon it, an old worn down cabin. Dismounting Coco Nick helped Star down then tied his horse to the tree that stood right next to the building.

Star was inside cleaning up the best she could by the time he opened the front door and entered himself.

"Good thing I've got some food with me, but," Nick set what food he had in the saddle bags on the table, "We'll be needing more tomorrow. How far are we from any town?" He figured as dusty as some of the furniture was Star could at least draw a picture or something.

Sure enough she motioned him over to a near by shelf that hung on the wall, but not so high she couldn't reach it or see what she was doing. She picked up a small stick that lay nearby and drew a circle then waved her arm around the room. "This is where we're at?" Nick asked not knowing what else she could mean. He got an affirmative answer.

Turning back to the drawing Star drew a short line made a small box and then a long line and another box. She pointed to 'the cabin' then to the small box. Nick took a guess, "You're saying there's a small town not that far away, but the next town is a long ways?" She nodded.

He just had to ask, "How do you know all this? Is it because of him?" he pointed to the locket knowing of no other way to talk about his apparent twin.

She nodded. "Wish you knew how to write. Sure would like to know where we're going to." He was shocked when she actually wrote out the word ROCKVILLE. He bellowed, more out of frustration than anything, "If you can write why haven't you been doing it from the start!"

Star took a step backwards and stared. The fact she was more than angry could be seen in the fire in her eyes. When she started to throw the stick at him Nick grabbed it realizing that maybe, just maybe, her fiancé, or whoever had taught her, had simply taught her a few words, like towns and such.

"I'm sorry," Nick held up his hand and asked in order to confirm his theory, "Someone has only taught you a few words, haven't they?" He wasn't the least bit shocked when she nodded her head.

"Well, if Rockville is the next town at least I won't be lost once we get there. Do me a favor?" He handed her back the stick, "If by some wild chance I ask you something and you can actually spell the answer? Do it." She smiled and took the small stick back.

Nick thought for a moment, "If you know how to cover up tracks or do your best to cover them up and you know how to spell a few words then I dare say you can be taught a whole lot more. Once we get out of this mess how about you agreeing to let my mother talk to a few people? She knows a few connected to the blind and deaf schools. They could teach you how to talk with your hands and everything else you need."

Star's face lit up, her grin spread from one ear to the other. "Deal then," Nick looked around, "Let's get this place clean enough so we can eat and spend the night. You can take the bed, I'll take the floor."


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. **

**MISTAKEN IDENTITY**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The man everyone called 'Old Man Leavitt', his sons Will and Jonathon; along with his grandsons Peter, Jacob and Albert had searched for a solid hour before coming to the river. "Damn! That man had to have taken his horse into the creek!" Jonathon was furious as he saw the tracks disappear at the edge of the running water.

"Star could have done it," Albert spoke up, "After all, if she's willin' to take him back she's probably doin' everythin' she can to protect him."

His uncle turned on him. "I realize she's your sister, but why not just admit she's just a stupid mute! She couldn't get him away from us if she wanted to!"

That did it. Albert had put up with his father's side of the family for the sake of keeping peace, but he knew his sister better than anybody. He turned his horse around. "Where do you think you're going?" His grandfather exploded only to find his youngest grandson turning on him with full fury.

"She's not as stupid as you all make her out to be! She's twenty years old too! If she wants to forgive him for everything you all say he did, and for taking off with her inheritance, then so be it! I'm goin' home to my wife and children!" With that Albert headed back the way they had come.

For a moment no one spoke then Jonathon started yelling, "Albert's always been a bit on the crazy side. We got to find them and get her back! There's no way she'll survive once he deserts her again and he has got to pay for everything he did!" Within seconds of finishing his tantrum the others were back to trying to pick up the trail.

While they were busy trying to find Star and 'that man', Nick was learning how wrong anyone that judged Star as 'incapable', 'stupid' or anything else really was. "What are you doing?" Nick jerked back in surprise when Star jumped off his horse. Before he could say another word she'd retrieved the knife she'd tossed into the saddlebags and thrown it. He stared as it flew straight and hit its intended target...a jackrabbit.

"Two things," Nick grinned as he dismounted Coco, "One; I will assume you're saying it's time to eat," that got a smile out of Star, but her eyes started laughing as he finished, "Two, do me a favor, remind me never to make you mad." By the time he'd skinned the rabbit she'd gotten another one. By the time he got that one skinned she'd gathered enough wood for a small fire.

Nick looked around while she cooked the rabbit. He was pretty sure he was starting to recognize the area they were in. If he was right they had should only have to travel another seven miles to get to Rockville. He turned and looked behind him. Had everything Star did worked? Would they either lose the men that were sure to be trying to catch them or had they, at least, been slowed down enough?

By the time the meat was cooked he could have eaten a bear. "A couple more hours and we should be in Rockville..." Nick started to speak only to get another surprise. Star was pointing toward a trail that led up the hill...and would lead them away from Rockville. At least he was ninety five percent sure it would.

"Rockville is that way," he pointed down the road.

His eyebrows rose in astonishment as she nodded in agreement, but then pointed to the path again, this time with more emphasis. He wanted to get around people who knew him; people who could tell this girl's family he was not the one who should be their target and then get back home. How come she wanted to go another way?

"Rockville is that way," he again pointed, "why should we take that path?" She lifted up the locket.

"Is he up there?" He didn't like that idea at all. She shook her head as the sadness she felt shone in her eyes. He was getting confused again and he didn't like it; still, he couldn't ignore the plea that had come into her eyes either. "I'm crazy. Another day and my family is going to start wondering where I am," he looked at Star, "but, okay, only," he pointed towards the path, "it _better _be worth it!"

A look of relief came into her eyes and she, putting her hand on his arm, gave it a gentle squeeze while smiling. "Guess you're saying thank you." Nick said before taking another bite of the rabbit she'd served him. She nodded and finished eating her own meal.

_'Another day and my family...' _Nick couldn't help but think on that subject. They would begin to wonder to. He just hoped that's all they'd have to do...wonder that is. He'd much rather find himself having to tell them one long story than to have them worrying about his whereabouts or what had happened to him. Once they were finished they cleaned up the area then started up the trail she'd pointed to.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. **

**MISTAKEN IDENTITY**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

They'd been traveling a good hour when Nick saw it, an old shack with smoke coming out of the chimney. Star dismounted and pulled on Nick's arm. He sure wished she could talk or at least write better. Once he was standing on the ground he found her hand on his mouth. She shook her head then took her hand off. "What? What are you trying to tell me?" He looked at her doing his best not to let his frustration get the best of him.

She put her left hand on his mouth and pointed to the shack with her right one; then pressed lightly on his mouth. His eyebrows turned down and, when she'd taken her hand away he asked, "What? You don't want me to talk?"

She nodded and covered his mouth again. "Girl," he said once he removed her hand, "one of us has to talk. How are we going to communicate with whoever it is that lives there? Besides, I'm tired of bein' in the dark! And I get the funny feelin' whoever is in there knows more than I do!"

Star's own frustration showed as she shook her head and started to cover his mouth, Nick took a hold of her wrist and stopped her. "Okay, okay. I get the message, but I still don't understand!" he barked softly. He didn't try to hide the fact that he was highly agitated.

They were almost to the shack when a short, white haired gentleman who looked to be close to fifty stepped out the front door. Surprise shown on his face then he let out a joyous holler and ran straight for Star. She was beaming as he swung her around. "My oh my, I didn't figure I'd ever see the two of you together again!" He slapped Nick on the back. "Way I heard tell you done run off on her!"

It hit Nick then that the young woman wanted this old gentleman to believe he was her fiance' at all cost. Why? He made himself cough and pointed to his throat. The old man busted up laughing, "You went and lost your voice! I'm not surprised! Told you that would happen one of these days what with you doin' the talkin' for two! The two of you make quite the couple now, huh? Come on in!"

Once they were inside and seated at the small table the man kept talking a mile a minute. As he talked Nick realized there was a very high chance that maybe, just maybe, the old man wouldn't be so talkative if he knew who he, Nick, really was! Any chance of his deciding to go ahead and talk went out the window. If the only way to find out anything was to keep quiet, so be it!

"Sure am glad you finally showed back up!" the man was all smiles and giggles, " I'm glad ya didn't leave her in the hands of that no good Uncle Jonathon of hers! I've been keepin' my eyes and ears wide-open jist like ya asked me to! Never had heard anything new though, but," the old man stood up and hurried over to where the woodstove sat and knelt down, "I kept those papers ya gave to me to hide hidden," he looked at Star, "Sorry, I couldn't tell ya I had them. Get mad at him though. I promised to tell no one I had them. I promised to give them to no one but him and I always keep my word," he looked back at Nick, " Kept meanin' to get someone to learn me how to read," he smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I've been a dyin' to know what was in them that was so all fired important, but life keeps me busy ya know and I knew ya was looking for other stuff. Ya know I was half afraid ya'd found more than this and, instead of runnin' off, they'd found out about it and kilt ya!" The old man stood up and hurried over and handed Nick the papers, "Have things changed?"

Nick started looking through the papers. It took everything he had in him not to show his shock at the things before his eyes. He was puzzled to. It looked like there was enough evidence against this Jonathon fellow to send him to prison for years. Why would Star's fiance' need more? Not knowing for sure why the man had not gone to the law with the papers Nick merely shrugged his shoulders.

It was another hour before Star could convince the old man they _had _to leave. They were both grateful when the old man insisted on giving Star her own horse. "I don't know why I have three horses anyway," he'd said as she mounted the animal, "and ya need yer own."

After they'd gotten out of the sight of the cabin she turned her horse onto a side path. By now Nick was definitely recognizing the area. She was going another way to Rockville, probably figured her grandfather and the men with him might be coming the other way.

As he thought on what the old man had said Nick looked at Star, "I hate to say this, but I think there's a chance your uncle either killed your fiance' or had someone do it. These papers..." Nick stopped short as the words '_get mad at him' and_ '_no one but him_ " came back to him. He stared at Star, "You _knew_ about these papers didn't you? You _knew_ the only way to get them was to let him believe I was that other fellow!"

Star closed her eyes then opened them; pain, fear and sadness all rolled up in one showed in her eyes as she nodded. Nick was dumbfounded. "He told you?" He pointed to the locket and asked.

She nodded then stopped her horse. She took a deep breath and pointed back the way they had come. "The old man?" Nick asked. She shook her head and pointed again. "Your family?" Nick asked. She held up one finger then pointed back again. One. Nick sat straight up in his saddle, "Your uncle? The one the old man called Uncle Jonathon?"

She nodded and pointed to the locket. Nick looked at her, "Your fiance'?" Again she nodded, but what she did next sent the worst shock waves he'd felt yet through him. She pointed towards where they came, pointed to the locket, pointed to herself and her eyes then took her thumb and first finger and acted like she was shooting the locket. "Good grief, girl! Don't tell me you're trying to say you actually saw your uncle shoot your fiance'!"

She bit her lip and nodded slowly. Star then held up one arm and acted like her other arm fell off the one she was holding up. It took Nick a split second to realize she'd seen the man fall off a cliff or something. She then held up her arms and acting like she was hiding behind something. He got the picture.

"I dare say you're one very lucky gal," Nick shook his head, "If he knew you saw he'd probably have killed you too. We have got to get to Rockville and show these papers to the sheriff and get him to listen to you!"


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. **

**MISTAKEN IDENTITY**

**CHAPTER SIX**

The old man who had waved his pistol and shouted at Nick was Star's paternal grandfather, Issac Leavitt, but he was simply called 'Old Man Leavitt' by those who knew him. The moment his granddaughter had slammed the door shut he'd gone straight to his oldest son's home. William's wife had directed her father in law to his other son's home saying, "Will went to visit Jonathon."

As soon as the two heard their father yelling '_Mr. McCallister is back and Star actuall' kept me from laying a hand on him! She has him in her home!"', _they'd grabbed their rifles, along with Will's son, Jacob and Jonathon's son, Peter. They'd also grabbed Star's brother, Albert, from his home on their way. All were stunned to find the cabin empty when they got there.

Hour after hour they did their best to keep on the trail that belonged to Star and the man they believed to be Lynn McCallister. Time and time again they'd find it only to lose is again. The hot sun, difficult search and now empty bellies, were not helping them choose to change their mood.

Will shook his head as they, once again, lost the trail. "I knew Lynn was good at covering things up, but not _this_ good," he looked at the group, "We'll never catch up with them at this rate! I think we need to start thinking of places they could go to and split up. We can always meet in Rockville later. I mean, it's the closest town to us."

Jonathon was fuming mad. '_I shot you! I saw you fall! HOW did you survive!'_ His brother had a point though. They were losing the trail over and over; in fact, he dared say if it wasn't for Will they'd never have picked the trail back up the last two times. "Before we start splitting up," the man twisted his overgrown mustache around, "I think maybe we should head up to old man Lee's place. After all, _Mr_. McCallister was known to hang around him quite a bit. When he wasn't over in our neck of the country! I bet you there's a good chance he's taken Star there!"

While Will was genuinely concerned about his niece, he couldn't help but get an uncomfortable feeling when it came to his brother. The man had downright detested his niece from the moment the fact she could not speak came to light. He would say the worst things about her all the time. Why was he so set on stressing the fact that they needed to save her instead of stressing the part about Mr. McCallister? That's what had always upset him before, the fact that McCallister seemed 'to be in places he shouldn't be'. It was almost as if he wanted to ensure getting their help. Why would he have to do that?

"Well?" Jonathon was still screaming and acting quite upset. He looked at the others.

"Will's the one that's made it so we can continue looking," 'Old Man Leavitt' looked at his youngest son, "I say it's up to him. If he thinks he can find the trail again we should let him...if not...we can go split up now. You can go to Lee's at that time if you want. I prefer to search this area. As much as I hate to admit it, age is catching up on me."

While the two men had been going at it Will had been painstakingly doing his best to pick the trail back up. All the while thinking on his niece and her '_supposed need to be taken care of'...that is, her 'inability to do anything for herself, _as his brother, Jonathon was always putting it.

"Will?" Jonathon looked at his brother as the man knelt on the ground staring at a few items.

"I think the boys should stay with father and search the area," he stood up and looked at Jonathon, "You and I can go ahead and travel the few miles to Mr. Lee's." Will answered as he climbed back up on his horse.

_'I had it all fixed up fine' _Jonathon threw a silent rage, '_I was quietly getting her inheritance bit by bit. All you were supposed to have stolen from her I used well. The only thing I've never found is those blasted papers you, somehow, found. Where did you put them and, since I didn't succeed in killing you, why have you stayed away so long, why are you back and what are you up to now?" _He didn't know, but he was sure Mr. McCallister had every intention of seeing him put behind bars!

Will didn't attempt to talk to Jonathon as his own mind wondered about the past twenty years. He'd been there the day Star was born; his brother, Paul, had passed away the month before and Marie, his wife, had invited Josephine and their young son, Albert, to live with them. They and, later, Star had lived with them until he and Jonathon had built the cabin for them.

"_She's not as stupid as you all make her out to be!" _Albert's words rang in his ears. He began wondering just how much of this was really her doing. Oh, he didn't believe she knew how to lose anyone if they were following her. He was also worried about her not being able to fend for herself if Lynn up and left again, but his father and brother kept insisting Lynn had taken her by force. They said the could believe she'd take them back but she'd never leave the family. That didn't make any sense as he thought on it.

After all, he _had _seen his niece fight, and there was no sign of any fight at the cabin!

He was so deep into thought he was almost hit in the face by a branch. He hurried and moved it out of the way. A jackrabbit could be seen off in the distance; along with any other animal that got it into its head to pass. Once again Will began getting a bad feeling. He didn't like it, especially since he couldn't explain it!


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. **

**MISTAKEN IDENTITY**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Making their way towards Rockville Nick hoped like mad they could get there before dark. That hour at her friend's place and having to take the alternate route was costing them valuable time. He didn't like it.

"That friend of yours, with all his babbling, mentioned your brother. Do you have any more siblings?" Nick asked as they rode side by side. While they weren't exactly walking their horses they weren't on a dead run either so it was easy enough to start the conversation. She shook her head.

"Is this Uncle Jonathon the only bad apple in the family?" Nick had been wondering that one for some time. She started to nod then stopped shrugging her shoulders instead. "Don't really know? Guess I can see that."

Star pointed to Nick's left hand and turned her eyebrows down in a questioning manner. At first he didn't understand what she was wondering about; that is, not until he realized she was pointing to the ring on his finger. He smiled, "Yeah, I'm married. My Anna will most likely tan my hide by the time I get home. I was supposed to beat her home not the other way around."

When they came to a small creek Nick dismounted his horse and grabbed their canteens. As soon as he had them filled he mounted his horse again. They traveled another hour before Nick had to admit they weren't going to get to Rockville by night going this route. He stopped his horse and looked around. When he looked down the hill from where Star and he sat on their horses he could see at least two riders coming from the direction they had just come. That old man must have said something to someone! He swore silently.

He wanted to swear some more when Star pointed off in the direction of Rockville...more dust was being kicked up. "Girl, I don't know who they are, but," he pointed behind them, "There's a very high chance I know who they are! Question is, do we want to take a chance and meet up with whoever is coming the other way or do we hightail it up this hill and find another way to town?" he looked at the extra bags the old man had given them before they left the cabin, "Thanks to your friend we do have plenty of supplies for awhile."

Star just pointed at him and waited. "I'm going to take that to mean you're not going to be trying to tell me what to do." That part he could live with. While he understood now why she'd done the things she had, he wasn't going to keep quiet anymore. That part, not talking at the old man's cabin, had near driven him up a wall!

For a second Nick thought about pushing their horses forward, but he realized that in order to keep ahead of whoever was coming they'd have to start pushing their horses to their limits. Even if the riders coming the other way were friendly, and would listen, it would mean giving the ones behind them time to catch up. "Come on!" He yelled to Star as he turned and raced up the hill behind them, "Come on!" He put Coco to a dead run and started up the hill. They were long out of sight before any of the riders were close enough to see them.

It was well past dark before the two dared stop and take a rest. Tying up their horses the two went to work fixing a small bite to eat and laying out the blanket. Nick would have gone straight sleep to except Star continued sitting up. The fact that she was upset could plainly be seen by the pain and hurt in her eyes.

Nick sat up and put his hand on her shoulder. He remembered all the fighting he'd seen between families during the Civil War. She had to be feeling much the same way, what with her fiancé being killed by her own uncle and now, as far as they knew, he and others were pursuing them. "You gonna be okay?"

Slowly she turned her head and, holding onto her locket, she nodded. "Well, nice to know my twin was at least a good man. Had to have been to leave behind a woman willing to do everything you've done so far to bring this mess to light. Hate to see what you would have done to me had he really done you wrong." Nick smiled at her.

Star grinned and blushed. Nick could tell something else was on her mind as she continued looking at him. "What is it, girl? What's wrong?"

For a moment she did nothing then, with a few tears finally escaping, she pointed to the locket then to Nick and shrugged. His heart went out to her. "Let's clear his name; maybe it will give you some peace of mind." A sad smile appeared on her face and she nodded.

"You best get some sleep," Nick lay down and turned on his side, "There won't be any sleeping in tomorrow. If we push it we can be in Rockville sometime tomorrow afternoon." _'And if there's gonna be any trouble_' he looked up at the stars, _'sure would be nice if some extra help was sent!'_


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. **

**MISTAKEN IDENTITY**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

The sun was just saying hello to the Barkleys when Heath walked out the front door. He wasn't surprised to see Anna saddling her horse. "Jarrod sent a telegram down to Rockville," he said as he approached his sister in law, "but I assume you're not waiting for a reply."

If Nick was this late getting home then something was wrong; she just knew it. Nobody was going to get her to stay on the ranch or in Stockton while Nick was somewhere out there probably needing help. "No, I'm not. You all can wait if you want." she started to mount her horse only to find Heath taking a hold of the reins.

"Wait until I get Charger saddled. I've already told Lilly and mother I'd go with you." Heath let go of the reins and headed for the stable. Just as he reached the stable Lilly walked up to her; well, more like waddled, but she wasn't going to point that out to her.

Lilly shook her head, "You're a stubborn one. Nick would have a fit if he knew what you were doing."

Having no idea what Lilly was thinking Anna looked at her puzzled, "Why on earth would you say that?"

Lilly crossed her arms and glared at her sister in law, "Don't pretend ya don't know. I overheard Nick talkin' to Heath the other day. No, I wasn't doin' it on purpose. You may not have told him yet, but Nick ain't blind; what with the way ya have been behavin' and all...he knows what ya ain't confessed to him, or us, yet."

Anna's eyes widened in shock. Sure she'd been awfully moody and some mornings she hadn't felt that well, but she'd never once thought she might be with child. Her shock surprised Lilly; she'd expected to be lectured on how she should keep out of Anna's business. "You're not with child?" she looked closely at Anna.

"Dr. Merar has never told me I was." It was the only honest thing she could think of to say without having her sister in law lecture her on what she was doing. After all, Anna knew the woman had a point. She _had _been awfully moody lately and she realized she _hadn't _had to deal with 'it' that month. '_Gee, thought it was the woman who was supposed to suspect things first. So much for that theory'._

"We'll wire everyone when we get to Rockville," Heath said as he rode up on Charger then dismounted. He hadn't known Lilly would be outside talking to Anna, "We'll be back as soon as we can. Don't go having that baby before we are here." he teased as he gave Lilly a hug and kissed her.

"Baby ain't due for another month. Ya'd better be back befer then!" Lilly laughed as Heath grinned and remounted his horse. She watched until the two rode out of sight and went back inside.

Anna thought back on the past year and started praying like mad Nick was all right. She couldn't stand the thought of losing a brother in law _and_ a husband within a year of each other. Maybe that was the real reason she wasn't waiting for an answer to the telegram that had been sent off just that morning. And, if she was indeed carryin' Nick's child, she wasn't going to be doing it without him if she could at all help it!

"He's okay, sis," Heath did his best to sound sure of himself; if Nick was right he didn't want to set Anna off. It was hard enough dealing with Lilly's moods as it was, "We'll probably meet him on the way or at least have him lecturing us when we get to Rockville."

"Probably."

00000

Nick and Star had been pushing it hard to get to Rockville all morning. They'd only stopped when it was absolutely necessary. Nick was relieved to see the church come into view. Why it had been built on the outskirts of town was beyond him. When they reached the building they quickly put their horses in the old barn behind the church and went inside.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader though mistakes are still my own.**

**MISTAKEN IDENTITY**

**CHAPTER NINE**

Anna pushed her horse forward. Rockville was only a few miles away now and she felt a strong urgency to get there. Heath too had begun to worry that something was more than a little wrong as the few travelers they'd met on the way had said they had seen no one fitting Nick's description on the road.

Heath was shocked when Anna came to an abrupt halt and jumped off her horse. "What is it, sis?" He watched as she hurried over and picked up something that lay shining on side of the road. He sucked in a breath when Anna showed him what it was; the small pocket knife that she'd given Nick for his birthday.

"I think we best get into town and talk to the sheriff." Heath handed the knife back to Anna after she'd remounted her horse. He didn't have to say it a second time.

**000000**

Sheriff Hansen shook his head after the Leavitt men finished talking. "If I understand your description right," the sheriff started talking, "then I have to be awfully careful I don't go arresting the wrong man."

Will looked at the lawman puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"Because the man you just described? Most people would take to be a rancher in Stockton by the name of Nick Barkley. I might think you were describing the same man, but I happen to vaguely remember a fellow having to insist quite hard he wasn't Mr. Barkley."

"That shouldn't be a problem!" Jonathon barked, "If Star is with the fellow then it's Mr. McCallister! I mean, why would this Barkley fellow be with her?"

The sheriff might have graced him with an answer, but the man was acting just like he looked, mean and ugly. The good lawman had never really cared for men like that. As it was he simply replied, "I'll keep my eyes wide open."

As the lawman walked away Jonathon continued fuming, "Can you believe that? He doesn't even act like he's concerned!" Despite what the lawman had said Jonathon just knew there was no way Star would go with anyone but Lynn...which meant the man would, sooner or later, get a hold of whatever evidence he'd claimed he had 'hidden in a safe place' and take it to the law.

"Look," Will turned to his brother, "Maybe, just maybe, Star did go of her own accord. If she did why keep trying to find them?"

Jonathon exploded, "Show me proof she did_ and _proof she can take care of herself! You know as well as I do that dumb mute can't take of herself and we have an obligation to our late brother to watch of her!" Truth was, he'd never cared for his brother. The man was 'too soft hearted' and 'helped far too many people out, losing out on the opportunity to make it rich himself'.

If it weren't for the fact that Jacob had said he'd meet his father in Rockville if they failed in their search, Will would have just walked away; after all, he'd been getting a very strong feeling his niece had indeed gone of her own accord. Well, that and something was beginning to scream at him that his brother had alternative motives and he wanted to figure out what they were.

While the two Leavitt men walked around town Nick and Star were visiting with one very rattled Catholic priest. "I tell you father, I have NOT been living a double life. Landsakes, I wouldn't dare, not with being married to my Anna. She'd do more than tan my hide if I even thought of trying to do that!" He went on to tell the story once more.

Father Robert shook his head as he sat on the pew listening to the story. After Nick finished the priest leaned forward, "Like I said, her uncles are already in town searching for her and trying to convince everyone it is this Lynn McCallister she is with and that he took her by force. How successful they've been is something I don't know. However, the way the one man was acting I dare say, even if it isn't 'right' he'd shoot first then ask questions. I could go get the sheriff and bring him out here if you wish."

"No, I'll go myself," Nick stood up and looked at Star, "You can stay here with the good father. You'll be safe with him. I'm going to get this mess cleared up once and for all. When the time comes we can get you to the sheriff and I'll help him understand your 'talk'." He was shocked, but nor really surprised, when Star flew to her feet and shook her head. "If I put my foot down and insisted you stay, would you listen?" Somehow he knew the answer before she even gave it. The good priest start chuckling as Star folded her arms and shook her head hard.

He watched as the two headed out the door. '_Heaven help them_' the good priest thought as he went back to his office.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader though mistakes are still my own.**

**MISTAKEN IDENTITY**

**CHAPTER TEN**

Will and Jonathon sat in the saloon where they'd been joined by Jacob, Peter and Peter's good friend, George Landers. "They have to be somewhere in this town! Where else would he take her? The next town is too far away!" Jonathon was doing his best not to raise his voice as he figured it would get him kicked out and lose his beer if he made too much of a disturbance.

Will had enough. He knew his brother well enough to know his niece's wellbeing was not his motivation and he was tired of the hypocrisy. Standing up he looked at his brother, "I don't know what you are really doing here, but I'm going."

Jonathon stared as his brother walked away. In all his born days he never thought Will would do that; walk away that is. He looked at Peter, his eyes daring 'the boy' to do so. Peter cringed inside. He knew full well it wasn't his cousin's welfare his father was concerned about. Truth was, he'd let his father talk him into helping embezzle a lot of Star's 'back then'. He knew he faced prison time as well if McCallister 'won' as his father had put it on more than one occasion when it had just been the two of them.

"I'm staying with you." Peter said. The others nodded their head.

00000

"Just my luck," Nick and Star stood in the empty sheriff's office, "Sheriff Hansen isn't here. He is the one man in this town who _knows _me. I mean, there are others, but they don't know me as well as Sheriff Hansen does. Guess we'll have to hope we can find him, or someone who will listen, before your family sees..." Nick quit speaking when Star starting frantically pointing out the window. It didn't help that she was standing off to the side of the window, as if she was trying to hide herself.

Nick hurried to the other side and glanced out; sure enough Jonathon and those with him had just stepped out of the saloon that was across the street and down just a little ways. They were heading toward the sheriff's office. "Da...," Nick bit his tongue again as he looked around the office. Spying the back door he grabbed Star and hurried to exit out of it.

Once out back he headed for the livery stable at almost a dead run; Star was right beside him. "Let's see Mr. Caldwell is still there. If the sheriff ain't around he's the next best bet." When a bullet whizzed over his head Nick grabbed Star and darted into the closest alley way. He pulled out his gun and took a shot at the fellow who had stepped out of the sheriff's back door. He grabbed his leg as he fell.

Nick and Star didn't stick around to see if the others would come out; they hightailed it into the side door of the building they were standing up against. It turned out to be the back of the dressmaker's shop. The woman started to scream only to find Nick's hand on her mouth, "Please, don't scream. I'm not here to hurt you. My name is Nick Barkley; this is Star Leavitt. There are men after us and I need to know where the sheriff is!"

That seemed to calm the woman right down and Nick took his hand off her mouth. "I don't know where the sheriff is, but if she's Star Leavitt then why have those men been calling you Lynn McCallister?" the woman didn't like the contradiction.

"'Cause they have the wrong man and the wrong idea." He wasn't going to go into further explanations. When they heard the sound of running footsteps the woman hurried and hid them in the storage room saying, "I'll get rid of them, but then you two get out of here. I don't need this kind of excitement!"

0000

Heath and Anna tied their horses to the hitching post outside the sheriff's office and went inside. Finding no one there they stepped back outside. Out of the corner of his eye Heath saw a man helping a wounded lad walk. He had a funny feeling and hurried down to talk to the two. Anna was right behind him.

"What happened?" Heath asked upon approaching the men.

"A no good fellow by the name of McCallister shot me!" Peter scowled; he wasn't about to admit he'd shot first, "Pa's gone after him."

"What does this McCallister look like?" Anna wasn't sure why she asked; she just knew she needed to.

As Peter described the tall dark haired man Heath and Anna caught their breath, they didn't know what was going on, but they knew Nick when they heard him described. Without waiting to hear anymore they took off hoping to find Nick before a bullet found him.

As they ran Heath accidentally bumped into Will Leavitt. "Excuse me," Heath apologized, "I was in a hurry."

"No problem," Will didn't know why, but he liked the blonde haired gentleman and there was something about the woman he liked too. "May I be of assistance?"

Heath hesitated, but then explained they were looking for his brother and the meeting with the wounded man. Will's eyes widened, "Your brother! This is getting crazier by the minute!" He laid out the events of the past few days for Heath and Anna; by the time he was done they were as confused as he was.

"If you'll help us keep Nick from getting killed," Heath looked at the man, "maybe we can all get some clear answers."

Will wasn't about to turn the man down. He wanted those answers as badly as the Barkleys did!


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader though all mistakes are still my own.**

**MISTAKEN IDENTITY**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Nick and Star cautiously made their way around town trying to find the sheriff or people who knew him well enough they might be willing to back him up. It infuriated Nick that while the ones he talked to seemed sympathetic towards the situation they also seemed reluctant to get involved. Why did so many men do that, say one thing then turn around and do another?

"We're just gonna have to..." Nick about jumped out of his skin when Heath came around the corner and practically bumped into them. "HEATH! Boy am I ever glad to see you!" Nick slapped his brother's back.

Heath looked at his brother's companion, "I assume this is Star."

Nick's eyebrows rose in surprise, but, then again, why should he be surprised? "I can imagine the things you've been hearing, but let me explain." Nick started from the beginning as he stepped inside the general mercantile. He didn't want them to be out on the street where Jonathon Leavitt or the others could see them. Thanks heavens no one else was inside the store at the moment. He reached inside his vest and took the papers the old man had given him and handed them to Heath. When he was finished he said, "Maybe you best keep those; just in case."

Heath folded them up and put them inside his pocket. "Anna and Will Leavitt are looking for the two of you, too."

At the sound of her uncle's name Star automatically stepped closer to Nick. "Don't worry," Heath gave her one of his lop sided grins, "He's on our side, but he's as confused as I was; though, I hate to think what it will do he learns his own brother is the thief and murderer."

While Nick was thrilled to hear that he was also very concerned, "What do you mean Anna is here?"

Heath's lop sided grin got just a tad wider as he gave his brother a disbelieving look, "Do you really think she was just gonna sit around when there was a real possibility you were hurt or in some other kind of fix?"

Nick had to start laughing, "No, I guess she wouldn't do that. We need to find Anna and Star's uncle; if we don't see the sheriff first and," he glanced out the window, "we'll have to keep an eye out for her Uncle Jonathon and the ones he's convinced to help him."

0000

Mr. Leavitt and Anna were both keeping busy trying to find Nick and Star, though they were beginning to wonder about Heath too. "The description you were given really fits your husband?" Will was still trying to grasp that one.

"Yes, it does and," Anna made sure her voice held a firm tone in it, "he would _not _go around using another name or courting another woman!" There was no way on the earth anyone was going to get her to believe Nick Barkley had turned to that kind of life!

Nick, who was standing in an alley way with Heath and Star, spoke up just as his wife and Mr. Leavitt reached it, "No, I most certainly have not!" Anna practically flew through the air and into her husband's open arms. Star did not fight her Uncle Will's embrace either.

Again Nick explained exactly what had happened and why Star had downright insisted that they flee the area. By the time he finished Will's jaw was on the ground. "That son..." he looked at his niece and Anna and cut his words short, "I knew he's been on the 'bad' side for years, but I honestly had no idea he'd gone _that_ bad. I have an idea though; if you'll listen."

"We're all ears," Nick looked at the man, "what is it?"

"I can go find my brother and the others; I'll convince them I am desperate to find Star and get back on 'their side'. I can easily lead them to wherever we choose. It would help though if we can find the sheriff and get him to join us," Will answered.

"That's the best idea yet. Wait a minute though." Nick held onto Anna's arm and led her further down the alley where he could talk to her quietly, " Would you _please_ consider letting us find a place where Star and you could stay? Yes, you use a rifle and rope great, and she knows how to throw that knife without a problem," he did his best not to glance down at her stomach not knowing exactly if he was right or not and he didn't want to set her off, "I still don't want you involved nor do I think Star should take the chance. Heaven knows what that uncle of hers will do to her if he gets any more ideas."

Anna caught his glance, but said nothing about it though she knew where he was coming from, "We'll stay out of it, but you best come out of this in one piece."

Nick kissed the top of her head, "Thanks."


	12. Chapter 12

**do NOT own 'The Big Valley' nor any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader though any mistakes are still my own.**

**Mistaken Identity **

**Chapter Twelve**

Jonathon glared as Will finished speaking. "You take off on us to go and look on your own and now you come back asking to get our help again? Are you crazy?" the man took offense anywhere he could get it and got in shape by carrying grudges.

Will looked at his son, Jacob, as he figured he'd have better luck getting through to him than his brother, "I was frustrated with a lot of things, but I honestly want what is best for Star. Things need to be right again." '_Even if that means turning Jonathon over to the law'_

Jacob knew his father well enough to know his concern for Star was real; he'd seen it over and over through the years. So, while he got the distinct impression his father was keeping something from them he turned to his uncle and said, "You've been a sayin' how we need all the help we can get, Uncle Jonathon, and just last week you were tellin' me families need to work together."

"He's right, pa," Peter spoke up, "remember it was Uncle Will who kept finding the trail and, I bet you he could've found it again if we hadn't split up when we did."

"I suppose your right," Jonathon wanted Mr. McCallister bad enough to set aside any grudge for awhile, "we have looked all over the west and south side of town. We were just heading east as you can tell."

Lady luck was with him and Will was glad of that, "As you noticed I just came from the east side. Let's go over the north end. I did overhear some children while they were playing; they said something 'bout how they should go on that end of town tomorrow as 'there's a few buildings that have great hiding places. One boy even mentioned how he enjoyed playing explorer in them for that exact reason." His brother and the others turned and followed him as he headed north.

0000

Heath was standing beside the window of the old worn down storage building the mayor of Rockville owned. He could see Will and the others heading towards them. "He did it. They're all with him; even that fellow you had to shoot is with them. He's walking with the aid of crutches, but he's with them. He must be a stubborn one."

"Or a guilty one." Nick said as he thought again on the ramblings of Star and Mr. McCallister's old friend.He purposely walked in front of the window, but he, naturally, did not exactly linger. It worked.

"He's in there!" Peter yelled as he stopped and nodded towards the building. "I just saw him!"

**0000**

Nick and Heath stood behind stacks of crates peering around the corners of the boxes when the men entered. The sheriff had also hidden.

Will, who had entered last quietly slipped away from the group and hid himself in another area, but made sure he could still see them. Heath poked his head out just far enough out so they could see him and called out. "That's far enough!" It made the others stop.

"I don't know who you are," Jonathon looked up at Heath, "but if you're with Lynn McCallister you're either as bad as he is or he's lied to you! We only want my niece back!" He lied through his teeth.

Heath shot back, "Like hell that's all you want! More like you want those bank papers stating that the money taken out of Star's account was authorized by you! The papers proving the same amount you took from her is the same amount you paid for that extra land of yours!"

Jacob's face paled. He'd always wondered how his uncle had managed to get that extra bit of land he'd acquired a few years before. He'd never dreamed any money had been stolen Star.

Jonathon was furious, while it didn't surprise him that Lynn had pulled someone else into the fight he hadn't expected him to fill them in on the details, "I don't know what you're talking 'bout!" he lied as he moved toward the stairs only to have a bullet hit the floor in front of him.

"That's far enough!" Nick, who kept himself hidden from view bellowed, "It is _not_ a lie! That son of yours, Peter, helped you figure out how much money you needed. What money you didn't wind up using on your land Peter used on his house," '_he ain't no good at figures; ain't got no schoolin; his youngin's do but he aint'_ and _'that son of his, the youngest one Peter, sure seems strange he was able to build onto his small place' _were two of the things the old man had said that had finally jumped out and grabbed Nick's attention, "and then you did what you could to get rid of the only witness you thought you had by shooting Lynn!"

Now Jacob really paled as he took a few quiet steps backwards then; before Jonathon, Peter and George knew it the young man had bolted out the side door. He wasn't going to stick around and help defend his uncle. Jonathon swore as he took a shot at Heath, but missed as the blonde haired cowboy ducked and pulled his own trigger. Jonathon fell to the ground and Peter tried to escape only to find his Uncle Will grabbing him and pinning him up against the wall. George surrendered without a fight.

Sheriff Hansen came out of hiding and he, Nick and Heath hurried down to where Jonathon lay. The man's eyes widened as he looked around, "How did you know I shot Lynn?" he looked at the men confused.

"Star saw you and she told me!" Nick barked as he glared at the man in disgust.

Shock registered on Jonathon's face. The man looked like Lynn, but he didn't sound like him and Star had seen him? "Who are you? And what do you mean she told you? She's just s dumb mute." Jonathon winced as he held onto his stomach forgetting what the sheriff had told them earlier.

Nick's blood boiled and he bellowed loud enough to wake the dead, "Star is _not _a dumb mute! Her intelligence far outweighs yours any day, and friends call me Nick," he put his hands on his hips, " but you can call me _Mister_ Barkley!"

Jonathon went to reply, but instead his eyes rolled back and he took his last breath. "I think you best take him, sheriff," Will turned Peter over to the lawman, "Or I might just help him join his father!" He did not try to hide his own disgust.

**EPILOGUE**

Nick slammed the door behind him as he returned from getting the mail. "Anna!"

"Nicolas Barkley! You need to learn how to shut a door properly!" Lilly did her best to quiet little Joseph back down, as the slamming of the door had startled him. Heath, who was sitting next to his wife smiled, but kept his mouth shut.

"Sorry," Nick apologized to his sister in law and looked around, "Where's Anna?"

"Right behind you. What's so all fired important you have to come in here bellowing and slamming doors?" She asked as her hand rested on her swollen belly.

"Yes, what's so important?" Jarrod walked in holding Thomas in his arms.

"This," Nick smiled and handed his wife the letter he'd just received, "It's from Star."

Anna quickly took the letter out, read it and started beaming, "That young woman has quite nice handwriting; glad she's enjoying her classes and learning," she handed the letter to Heath, "You all can read if you want, but I think I'm taking Nick elsewhere and see if I can get a few lessons through his head...the first one being how _NOT_ wake a sleeping baby!" They others laughed as Nick and Anna walked out of the room.

* I just have to chuckle...Nick's never going to learn to be quiet. hehehe


End file.
